


Leave It

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Incest, M/M, PWP, rough and tumble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something driven in need and anger and desperation and they rutted like animals in the dirt because they couldn’t let this be something more, anything more. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It

 

  
It happened all the time, little things that started to eat away at them.  Normally a hunt would come along and they’d be able to work out the aggression on whatever they were up against, but it didn’t always happen that way.

 

 

They were two hours into Ohio, driving no where fast and Dean kept turning the music up higher and higher.  Sam was about ready to snap and he said it more than once, starting out by asking Dean to turn it down, then telling him to, before it escalated into him turning it off and Dean turning it back on again.  They were full on about to start slapping hands when Dean pulled off the side of the road, somewhere on Route 4 between Germantown and Farmersville which, yeah really only had one stoplight in town, and it was on.

 

 

Dean had the Impala pulled off in the middle of some deserted farming area and while Route 4 seems busier then their usual road side stops, the rash of trees between the road and the drive Dean had pulled down was more than enough to keep interested people from seeing anything anyway.

 

 

“You got a problem Sammy?”  Dean asked as he got out of the car, pulling his button up off.  Sam did the same thing.  They both knew where this was gonna go. 

 

 

“What is it with you?  You can’t do a single thing can you?  Can’t just bend a little, can’t just let the music down or leave it off of just fucking change it, can you?”

 

 

“Shot gun shuts his cakehole Sammy!”

 

 

“It’s Sam!”

 

 

“God why are you such a goddamn princess all the time!”

 

 

And that was it because really Dean was trying to goad him into it and they both knew it.  He took a swing at Dean who dodge and came back with his own.  It was close, but Sam had the longer reach and he danced out of the way.  They went back and forth, hitting, kicking, tackling each other to the ground until they were both a little bloody, a lot bruised and both covered in dirt. 

 

 

Dean took another swing at Sam who was lying on the ground but he kicked out, sending Dean flying and it was just the moment he needed.  Dean was slightly stunned by the impact and Sam threw himself on his brother, pinning his shoulders and digging his knees into Dean’s inner thigh to keep him from bucking him off.

 

 

“Get off me Sam!”  Dean screamed, his anger contained now, but still raw.

 

 

Sam pushed at his shoulders harder until Dean looked up at him.  It was enough and though Dean tried to keep his eyes away from Sam, tried not to let him see the hungry, needy things inside of him, he had.  He pushed down and kissed Dean, hard and heavy, giving him no choice in the matter.

 

 

They couldn’t do this any other way, hadn’t found a way to make this something nice and neat, something between soft sheet and on smooth beds like normal people.  It was something driven in need and anger and desperation and they rutted like animals in the dirt because they couldn’t let this be something more, anything more. 

 

 

Dean’s pants were pushed down to his thighs and Sam pushed his own down, stopping only long enough to lined them up good before he was thrusting against Dean, his cock rubbing his brothers.  Dean worked his hands free of Sam who only held him down by the shoulders anymore and reached between them, stroking them both in time with Sam’s thrusts. 

 

 

He came like that, pressing his brother into the dirt, sweat and blood dripping from his brow onto his brother’s face, his brother’s bleeding hands fists slicking the way between them.

 

 

When it was over he rolled away from Dean, took a minute to get his breath back before he stood up and pulled his clothes together.  Dean threw the small bag of wipes at him to get cleaned up and then they were on the road again.  As Dean reached over to turn the music on, Dean started to eject the tape but Sam pushed it back in. 

 

 

He smiled out the window, carefully avoiding Dean’s gaze as he said, “Leave it.  I like this song.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of SPN, Sam/Dean, fight.


End file.
